


他不乐意

by Xizhizhi



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 番外
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xizhizhi/pseuds/Xizhizhi
Summary: 番外4





	他不乐意

“沈庭，你是不是乱翻我东西了？”

顾朝岸想来想去，大概只有这个可能性。

沈庭识字，就算没用过那种东西，看到了也知道那是用来干嘛的，所以才害羞。

“我没有啊……”

沈庭摇摇头，不肯承认:“我没有翻过，哥哥我好困了，我们睡觉吧……”

顾朝岸知道他犯老毛病了，顺杆爬的功夫一流，又会撒娇，非磨得你没脾气放过他不可。

“真困还是假困啊？”

顾朝岸喉结滚动，咽了口唾沫，竟然也无措起来。

靠吃草来饱腹太久，猛然上来荤腥，他也少不得要缓一阵的。

性/事上，顾朝岸并不算热衷。

以前干过包养别人的事，都只是因为和对方恰好看对了眼，你情我愿，大家互相利用罢了，后来遭到背叛，空窗许久，然后接回了沈庭。

可他动不得沈庭。

——这小瓜蛋个子将将一米七，站直了，头顶也才到他下巴处，要抱时还得踮起脚，在家就像跟屁虫一样跟在你后边，一口一个哥哥地叫着，能把你心给叫软。

他实在不能把那张天真稚气的脸抛诸脑后，做自己想做的事。

顾朝岸给他洗过头发，替他穿过衣服，半夜听他嚷饿还得爬起来煮宵夜，最过分的时候还喂过他吃饭，偷偷把胡萝卜藏在饭里面，看他毫不知情地嚼了之后咽下去，心里偷乐这傻小孩吃了都不知道。

他们分明是这么健康的相处关系，亲密得过头，却像极了亲人。

他动不了沈庭，就算知道他生理上已是成人年纪。

但现在呢？

——

“真的，不骗你。”

沈庭在被子里蹬了蹬腿，回头来吻他，嘴唇轻盈地在他下巴处划过，快得顾朝岸来不及反应。

他装模作样地问:“你的东西丢了吗？我们睡醒了明天再找找吧？”

他只想快点熬到天亮。

“我也不知道丢没丢，要不我看看？”

顾朝岸说着便伸手拉开抽屉，沈庭大叫一声不要，然后拿被子捂住了头。

“我数我东西，你不要什么？”

沈庭不说话，顾朝岸就把房间最亮的灯打开，光透过薄薄的被子照进去，沈庭索性把脸埋进枕头，大声地说:“那你数吧，我先睡啦！”

顾朝岸随便拿了个盒子出来，说:“庭庭没翻我东西，都不好奇是什么啊？”

“我不好奇。”

沈庭心都跳到嗓子眼了，“你把灯关了，哥哥，我想睡觉了，求求你了。”

顾朝岸刚才还尚有一丝睡意，现在是丁点都没了，他并非想今晚就对沈庭做些什么，可能心血来潮，铁了心要逗逗他，看他脸上出现害羞的表情，也是一件幸福的事。

“还早，等等再睡。”

“不早了。”

“出来。”

“困了！”

“沈庭——”顾朝岸把他翻过来，见他迅速抓起被子，也钻了进去，撑在他的上方，“憋坏了。”

“我没有……”

“没有憋坏还是没有乱翻人东西啊？”

顾朝岸一点一点地吻他的嘴唇，根本不给他回答的机会，沈庭想说话的，被他亲得偏头乱躲，喘着气推他。

“还困不困了？”

顾朝岸的胸有点硬，他平时会在家里健身，沈庭以前觉得好玩，也跟着他练过，上跑步机连续跑了几天后就吵说腿酸，不跑了。

他推不开顾朝岸，赌气说:“还困……”

那就是顾朝岸不够努力了。

男人在床上就这点可怜的自尊，被沈庭刺激得上了头，再俯身去吻他，便不容易放开了。

顾朝岸亲得激烈，只知道攻进，像骤雨疾风，不给沈庭喘息的机会。这个吻持续了几分钟，身体的记忆就全部被唤醒，离开时顾朝岸食髓知味，掀起了他的衣服，在他肚子上留下不少印记。

“还困吗？”

“不困了……”沈庭噙着泪，声音都变了，“不困了，哥哥。”

“还敢叫哥哥，”顾朝岸抬起头，擦擦唇角，分开他的双腿夹在自己腰侧，笑着说:“干脆别睡了，做些有趣的事吧，沈庭。”

沈庭闭着眼，腿一挣就被他捏住，衣服扣子也被解开了，胸口大敞着，顾朝岸亲过之后全是凉意，他一低头就能看见那些遍布的痕迹，是陌生怪异的，同时也刺激着他的视线和心脏，等到对上顾朝岸湖水一样深的眼眸，恐惧渐渐被另一种异样感代替。

他什么也没说，半推半就地默许了顾朝岸，嘴唇咬得发红，跟顾朝岸打着商量，说:“不要太凶了……”

顾朝岸俯身叼住他胸上一边红樱，说:“不凶你。”

“那你别含我胸，哥哥，”沈庭觉得这姿势很怪，顾朝岸像个小宝宝一样含着他奶头，用舌尖包裹舔舐着那一点，顶端上传来的刺激感让他颤栗，可顾朝岸不听他的话，含了这边又亲那边，沈庭快要哭了，下面抵着顾朝岸硬起来的东西，自己的也硬了，他扭动想躲时性器隔着裤子相互摩擦，刺激重重。

“我没有，那个……我没有……”他想说顾朝岸不是小宝宝，他也没有奶。

疼痛伴随着快感，沈庭说话都带着哭腔，顾朝岸权当没有听见，还用下面缓缓地撞他。

“哥哥……你听不听得见啊？”

顾朝岸不知道沈庭哪来的力气还要不停说话，他取了支避孕套出来套在两根指头上，脱下沈庭的裤子，一边吻着他圆润可爱的肩头，一边将手指缓缓的送了进去。

“什么东西！”

沈庭叫出了声，吓得挺直了腰，顾朝岸按住他，哄说别害怕，又拿罐润滑剂倒在手上，在他身后处的小口试探几下，进得更深。

“那是——不行的，那个是……”沈庭抓住他的手阻止，身上都软了，根本使不出力气，他推了几次推不开，顾朝岸的手指在屁股里越近越深，虽然不疼，可是感觉怪异得可怕，手指又那么硬，润滑剂弄得到处都是，屁股上黏黏的，沈庭终于低低哭出了声，眼见好好说话不能引起顾朝岸的注意，便勾引似的乱亲他，接吻时顺从地张嘴，感觉到后面穴里在动时他便抬腿，好让手指容易进出。

“别弄了好不好。”

可惜配合依旧没能阻止，黑暗中看不清顾朝岸的脸，自然顾朝岸也看不见他的表情，只能靠哭声判断。

但是哭声在床上向来都只能起到反作用，顾朝岸本没想继续做下去，沈庭小猫似的哼哼叫他抓心挠肝地，忽然变得很想要进去。

“乖乖，别乱动，腿分开些。”

“要干什么？哥哥，你把手拿出来，我有点，有点不舒服……”

“疼？”

“不是……”沈庭咬住指节，“怪怪的——”

顾朝岸耐心地寻找着，进出了几十次穴口还是很紧，沈庭随着手指进入的深度浅叫，等里面变得松软一些后，手指往后一压，沈庭惊恐地叫了出来。

顾朝岸将自己粗硬的性器释放，抵在沈庭湿软的穴口上，抬起他的腿，一点点送了进去。

到这一步沈庭再说什么都没用了，顾朝岸先进去了一点，涨得厉害，沈庭几乎是哭着说不要的，可是顾朝岸捉着他的手摸到那根烫人的东西，一大半都还在外面，上面还有可怕的凸起。

沈庭逃开说我不摸，声音是软的，顾朝岸挺身慢慢送进去，难得也温柔，他问:“你不要，我怎么办呢？”

顾朝岸的那根太大了，全部送进去花了好些时候，沈庭哭得止不住声，却一句叫他出去的话都没有。

他缓慢而柔和地抱着沈庭的腰抽插了一会儿，待沈庭适应后，才将他抱起来，坐在怀里操。

这姿势进得深，沈庭眼里全是泪，一点也看不清周围，只能攀着顾朝岸的脖子。

小穴吞进去根那么长的东西，他也会怕，而他紧紧抱着的，又是让他现在这样害怕的人。

顾朝岸抱着他换了好几个姿势，但都没敢太用力，沈庭在他双手的抚摸下射过了几次，最后只能射出一点稀薄的精水，他意识不清地抱着他的哥哥，被他哥哥顶弄得呻吟不止。

“留一点……哥哥，留一点时间，明天再做吧，我不行了……”

他抽泣着又一次达到高潮，小穴自觉主动得收缩着，顾朝岸掐着他的腰抽送了百下，最后全部射进他里面。


End file.
